The Bird and the Snake
by xcloudx
Summary: Naruto is suffering and Sasuke wants to help. Yaoi. Drug usage, unconc, COMPLETE


The Bird and the Snake

Disclaimer: Own nothing

AN: Hope you like it! Enjoy! -xcloudx

The dark cool room was silent, two men sleeping could be found… but one, one man in particular always had a hard time. His breathing would pick up, his heart would beat faster, and his partner beside him would shift away taking some blanket and snuggling further into the bed.

Narutos eyes snap open and he sits up with much effort, his body exhausted from the continuous lack of sleep, he looks over at the dark haired man to see if he disrupted him but gives a small sigh of relief when he notices he has not. Quickly and with his years of ninja training he gets into the bathroom without making a sound.

'This has to stop, I can't take this anymore.' He thinks as he puts either side of his hands on the bathroom sink. His body hunched over using the sink for support, he focuses on the hard marble that makes up his sink, the colors of white and black twirling together. Quickly he turns to the toilet and starts to dry heave, nothing comes up, and all he can do is wait painfully for his body to stop trying to get rid of what he doesn't have.

"Naruto?" He hears Sasuke croak behind him and feels a soft hand on his lower back trying to relax him.

As soon as he's done heaving he takes the towel from the wrack and wipes his mouth, while refraining himself from looking at Sasuke. Usually he got by, never letting Sasuke know of his insomnia. But unfortunately his luck has run out and Sasuke isn't as dumb as he sometimes insulted him to be.

It wasn't hard to figure out, he knew, anyone with a good pair of eyes can see his lackluster eyes that had black bags underneath. The way his body moved in training went from fluid to the least graceful thing in Konoha. He was asked many times by the old hag, Sakura and all his friends if he was losing sleep but he tossed it aside and promised them he would take better care of himself.

Sasuke isn't so easily tossed aside.

"Naruto this has to stop," Sasuke's sharp voice told him that this is definitely going to be discussed right here and now. But he doesn't want or need it to be discussed; he would be fine after taking some pills or something.

Naruto chuckles and sets down the towel, "I was thinking the exact same thing." He says and walks by Sasuke to get out of the bathroom.

"Naruto," He feels a hand grab his arm and pull him back inside the small excuse of a bathroom. "Look at me Naruto." His lover demands and tilts Narutos head up. "You need to tell me what's going on right now. This isn't about being weak or dignity Naruto, we already discussed this and you need to rely on others for help. This isn't good for you and it isn't healthy for our relationship."

Naruto sighs and looks at Sasuke, his pale skin, his amazing eyes but most of all his amazing lips. He would have kissed them if it weren't for the fact he just got done dry heaving.

"I know Sasuke." He agrees. He learned a couple years ago that just agreeing with everyone in the most understanding tone as possible can be really beneficial. Once again Sasuke started to notice this bad forming habit and scolded him everytime he started.

"Well you have to do something, like, oh I don't know, talking to me would help Naruto! Why won't you tell me? Is someone hurting you? I would kill for you Naruto, you know that."

Sasuke, although became a quiet and cunning man after his fiasco with Orochimaru and Itachi could resort back to his old personality where he was a chatterbox and would ramble on whenever he was distressed or upset. It was a surprising trait that only Naruto knew he had, but he found it very sexy and sweet at the same time.

"Sasuke, I know you would, and I for you. I…" Naruto clears his throat and shifts alittle, "I'm getting claustrophobic and I need to get out of here." He storms by Sasuke and into the bedroom with Sasuke hot on his heels. "Sasuke," he sits on the edge of the bed and puts his head into his hands.

God he sounds so weak, he shudders in self disgust. He knew why he couldn't sleep, knew why he's been losing it ever since his third to last mission, but he made a promise to himself, to protect himself that he would never ever tell anybody. Not even himself. He made Kyuubi and with much persuasion to lock away the very memory that haunts him, although it has been coming back in his sleep.

Sasuke sits next to him and forces him back making him lay down trying to get him to relax. "Naruto, we need to talk about this. I've noticed your health declining and I saw those sleeping pills in the cabinet, how it's almost empty even though you got it a week ago. That scares me Naruto, every ninja has trouble sleeping but Naruto…" Sasuke says with a slight whine and holds him.

"I don't know why I can't sleep." His voice cuts into the silence.

Sasuke shuffles next to him and leans over him looking into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Naruto so badly wants to look away but holds his ground he can't break, no one can know what happened, no one! He hears Kyuubi laugh and his seal burn, the demon sends him a flash of his memory to get him to admit his problem. He winces in pain, the blood that covered his hands. He quickly looks down but his hands are clean.

"Naruto."

Naruto shakes his head and rolls away from Sasuke, curling into himself. "You have work at six, that's a couple hours away, get some sleep." He says softly trying to pretend to fall asleep, which worked the first time Sasuke caught him up.

Sasuke gets up from the bed, his voice strict in a 'no one messes with Uchiha' attitude. And whether he likes it or not, Sasuke is the dominant one in the relationship. He was raised to be the best, and that's just how he is. Naruto can be dominant but never can maintain that force… he always ends up submitting.

"Naruto, get up. Were going to the training field right now. If I win the fight, you tell me what happened. If you win, you don't win anything because you aren't helping yourself. And if you somehow win… which I know you wont Uzumaki, no sex for a week." He quickly throws on his ninja clothes and storms out of our apartment.

Naruto walks up the path several minutes to the training field and notices a shadow in the center, waiting.

"Ready Uzumaki?"

Sasuke says before almost landing a swift blow to Narutos shoulder. It already started; Naruto dodges most of Sasukes blows but starts to feel sluggish, his stomach still queezy.

Sasuke swiftly avoids Narutos sudden offense by jumping back and taking out his kunai.

"You're already tired Naruto, face it-" he doesn't get the chance to finish, he blocks Narutos kunai from grazing his face and jabs Naruto in the stomach with his fist sending him sprawling backwards on the ground. Sasuke disappears with a flash and in the next second his kunai is at Naruto throat. "I win."

He removes his kunai and helps Naruto up, "I won in three minutes. How can you go on a mission Naruto if you are defeated in three minutes? Do you know what its like watching someone you love put themselves in danger for no reason?" He yells trying to get a reaction from the unmoving Naruto.

A wave of guilt hits home. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Sasuke gets into Narutos face. "Please tell me what's wrong, then I'll know you're sorry."

When Naruto doesn't say anything Sasuke sighs and slowly backs away and heads home.

Naruto doesn't head back to the apartment, the sun slowly coming up he walks to his favorite ramen shop really only walking there out of habit. People start walking outside getting ready for the new day, shops opening and the smell of food drifting down the street. Chatter building up, he continues to walk until he reaches Baa chans office.

He opens the door as the Anbu standing watch let him by, obviously knowing him. Their masks that of Neji's lion mask and Kiba's rabbit mask of course it would have been more suiting for Kiba to have a dog mask but then people could easily identify who is who and that's not the point of the mask, the mask is supposed to deceive. Which is why Sasuke was furious when his mask turned out to be a bird and Narutos turned out to be a snake. Sasuke tried to get away with wearing Narutos mask but was lectured by Tsunade for a great thirty minutes on the reasons behind the mask.

He remembered when Sasuke came home that night, tense and angry he snaps his mask off and flings it on the table.

"Can you believe this? A bird… everything about me, my talent, my skills and they give me a lousy bird mask to represent myself. My enemies will laugh at me! Look at this mask, it's stupid!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, it is a very silly looking mask compared to everyone elses. Thick red lines outline the eyes and the nose wide and painted to look pointy; someone may still hold a grudge against the once traitor and this was their way of getting back at Sasuke.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be so upset over something like this, it's kinda childish of you Sasuke." He teases and pokes Sasuke in the ribs. "You can wear my cool mask if you want."

Sasuke scowls. "Your snake mask is way cooler than mine, you would be upset too if you had this retarded thing… and I'm never childish." He crosses his arms and moves over to Naruto taking off his mask from his face and putting it on his own.

"Suiting Sasuke."

"Isn't it?" Naruto practically feels Sasukes smile and so he goes over to the table and picks up the bird mask. "It's unique and while you're enemies are laughing you can slice their throat. This mask is an advantage because it's distracting." He smiles and puts the bird mask on his face. "I like it."

"You know, snakes eat birds." The snake says making his way over to the bird.

The bird backs up against the wall as the snake advances, once the snake is in front of the bird he starts his game of playing the prey. Rough hands pry at the birds clothes pulling them off with ease, weapons clattering to the floor and a moan as the snake finds what he wants.

"You are so beautiful Bird."

"Snake." The bird sings out.

The snake pulls the bird over the bed where he is taken and consumed.

That was a beautiful night, Naruto quickly snaps back and notices the concerned look in Tusnades eyes.

"Hey… Tsunade." He sighs, he never really ever called baa chan by her name… only when he needed something like medicine, xanax, pain medication and other things. He wouldn't call himself a drug addict but when Tsunade wouldn't get him his supply of drugs he would go and find them on his own. Nobody knew this of course. He would be fired from his job, a drug addict in Anbu is a liability, a chance no one is willing to take.

"Naruto you look horrible, come here." She commands and he walks close to her clean desk usually filled with paper work.

"Hmmm," Naruto smiles, "Slow day Baa chan?"

"Don't start kid. Now, you haven't been sleeping," She states, "You haven't been eating," She gets up and looks him over, "You're pathetic and you aren't going on any missions until you are all sorted out and went to a week worth of counseling."

At this Naruto snapped and turned to meet her eye, "What! You can't do this to me! It's my income, and every ninja goes through this I'm no different!" His rant is forced to a stop when he is punched in the face, "What was that for?" He yells holding his cheek.

"My point idiot! You should have dodged that!" Tsunade yells back and sits behind her desk, "I can't give you any more drugs Naruto it's not healthy and I told you the first time it was a temporary solution to a problem that is temporary." She says knowing full well what he came for.

Naruto calms down and sits in the guest chair waiting for Tsunade to continue, he knows she is right but that's no reason to take him off the job.

"I can do both, I can start sleeping, I'll find someone to talk too I promise. Please Tsunade you can't take away…" He doesn't finish, he's too tired and all he really wants to do is swallow the lump rising in his throat before its too late.

"Naruto," Her soft voice soothes him but he doesn't look up, "You can't and won't start sleeping, because its not that you don't want too Naruto. This is a problem, a mental problem. I can tell this because I have seen this before and I have let those other people go on missions. I regret that and vowed to never make that mistake again. Anbu are always at their strongest and when they are not… Naruto everyone needs a break from the job. I'm sure he won't mind me telling you but Kakashi, and even Neji has taken time off,"

She sighs and he can feel her continuing gaze on his wavering body.

"You are only human, now go home and meet here tomorrow at noon to set up an appointment with a counselor I know of." She immediately takes out some paper work and a small ceramic cup especially made for Sake.

Naruto gets up and stares at the women in front of him, strong, independent… and dependent on some things… he looks at the Sake bottle she pulls out of her robe? His expression must have been something because-

"Naruto. Tomorrow. Noon."

He decides not to argue and decides to give the guy a shot, right now he's too depressed and tired. Sasuke will be home later, much later if things don't go as planned. What Sasuke's mission is? He doesn't know but they put trust in each other to always let the other know if it's extremely dangerous. That was if something should arise they can quickly be prepared mentally and physically. Naruto didn't do that on his third to last mission, something went wrong and had no way of letting Sasuke know or anyone know. He finished the mission, but he lost something great during it. He wouldn't say he lied in the mission report he just left some things out.

He finally gets home and locks up, immediately looking around to make sure Sasuke isn't home, he would have sensed it. He takes some clothes out of his dresser and takes out a medium sized box. He opens it digging into the several orange bottles filled with prescription meds that he saved from his last drug hunt and Baa chan, Xanax. He pops the cap and takes two then takes two sleeping pills. Quickly shutting the box he sets it back in the dresser and hides it with clothes.

He goes into the kitchen feeling rather calm and sits down, he was going to get a quick drink but his legs started feeling weak. He puts his head on the table, mind fuzzy and warm. He takes a breath and before he knows it he's knocked out.

He stretches and yawns and wearily opens his eyes, feeling around then sitting up he realizes he's in his bed. Sasuke sleeping next to him, or was, Sasuke rolls over his eyes opened a crack.

"How are you feeling?" He asks Naruto.

Naruto shrugs, cotton mouth is never fun. "Mission go well?"

Sasuke nods and kisses Naruto on the cheek. Naruto quickly gets up and goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth coming back out and kissing Sasuke full on the mouth, "I missed you so much Sasuke! I was worried…" He hugs Sasuke.

"I was worried too, you looked dead with your face flat on the kitchen table. Exhaustion finally catch up?" Sasuke questions while shifting out of bed, Naruto following.

"Yeah," He nervously rubs the back of his head showing his full fledged grin, "Oh! What time is it?" He quickly looks at the wall clock. "Shit! I have to be at Baa chans at twelve!"

Sasuke frowns, "Another mission? I thought-"

"Counseling." Naruto interrupts.

Sasuke nods and looks at the clock, "You have a minute, Naruto… this will be good for you. Even they gave me counseling when I got back and it helps a little?" Sasuke didn't like counseling one bit, Naruto knows this, and he can tell that its hurting Sasuke's pride even admitting this.

"Sasuke," He whines and walks over after he finishes getting dressed. "Sasuke, I don't… I don't want to talk to him." Naruto lets out a frustrated sigh and runs his hand through his hair. "It's just not fair I shouldn't have to talk about anything!"

Sasuke nods, feeling a wave of Déjà vu, only it was the other way around. When he first returned to Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Itachi he was jailed, interrogated, found sane, counseled and eventually after a year of working his butt off Tsunade and the counsel decided to give him a second chance at life seeing as he did kill one of their biggest threats. Naruto was there for him every step of the way, even when Sasuke was still in denial and threatening Naruto to kill him if he didn't back off. Now it was time for Sasuke to be there for Naruto.

"You should get going. I'll go with you."

Naruto walks into Tsunades office with Sasuke, a man with dark grey hair, and a lame dark green suit with a matching tie was sitting in front of Tsunade signing some paper work.

"Oh Naruto, kind of you to join us even though you're late."

The man turns around, typical glasses and cold calculating eyes. He smiles though looking forced he reaches a hand out to Naruto. "How are you today ? I hear you are having some troubles?"

Naruto nods shaking the outstretched hand not smiling back but looking over at Tsunade. "I'm not as bad as Baa chan here thinks I am so hopefully we will only need one hour and be done with it."

The doctor laughs, "Oh it will take more than an hour, but don't fret. I'm Doctor Yamioshi. I'm quite reputable in the Earth Village so I hope you have nothing to fear."

Sasuke grumbles and the doctor looks over, "I'm sorry sir, and who might you be?"

"That's Sasuke, is there something you needed?" Tsunade asks, Sasuke shakes his head. "Well then there is an office on the second floor perfect for your counseling Dr. Yamioshi." She says to the Doctor.

"Sasuke, if you want to do some paperwork stay, but let Naruto have his time and space, okay?"

Sasuke looks ready to say something but Naruto cuts in first.

"Baa chan, Sasuke isn't in the way. I want him to come with me."

"Naruto." A soft demanding voice gets his attention. It's Yamioshi. "Lets go, it will only take an hour today to get to know each other and we can have Sasuke join us tomorrow for our second session. Sasuke understands, don't you? "

Sasuke nods looking over at Naruto, "It's okay, I'll be here when you're done."

He nods and follows Yamioshi to the second floor, they easily find the empty room and settle inside, there is three chairs and an empty desk. As Naruto sits down Yamioshi shuts and locks the door causing Naruto to stand up.

"Relax, I'm only locking it so no one can barge in. Alright?" His glasses have a glare so Naruto can't see his eyes.

Naruto shakes his head, "There's no reason to lock it, unlock it now." Naruto says remained standing with his fists clenched, he can already feel the headache coming on.

"Is there a reason for this reaction Naruto?"

When he gets no reply Yamioshi unlocks the door and sits behind his desk. "When did you start having trouble sleeping Naruto?" Yamioshi asks to which Naruto did not respond. This guy is creepy and weird, something is off.

"Are you from Konoha or did we hire you from Earth village?"

"I'm from Konoha. Why? Would there be a difference if I weren't?"

"Absolutely." Naruto says firmly.

Yamioshi takes out an ink bottle, a brush and a paper and starts drawing a seal, "What is that?" Naruto asks but Yamioshi continues to draw it.

Suddenly Yamioshi is over his desk and smacking the seal on Narutos forehead.

"This will help you just alittle bit Naruto, to open up more to me, okay?"

Unable to help it as the seal breaks down the barrier and dam he created for his emotion he starts to sob uncontrollably. He didn't want this, this isn't him, this stupid seal is making him act this way! His heart aches and his mind in turmoil.

"Now now Naruto, tell me what happened. How did this start?" Yamioshi sits beside Naruto with his hand on Narutos lower back and his other hand on Narutos inner thigh. Naruto sobs and shakes his head.

"Don't," He sobs and takes the seal off his forehead but nothing happens to let him stop.

"You will feel better once you start talking, I promise." Yamioshi whispers into Narutos ear while his hand rubs further up his thigh. "It's okay. Tell the doctor what's wrong Naruto."

"I can't, I don't know," Naruto whimpers his sobbing slowly coming to a halt his mind beginning to get fuzzy. "I don't want to know or remember!" He starts to weep and tries to move away from this man who's very close to molesting him.

"Maybe this will remind you Uzumaki!" Yamioshi holds him still on the chair and opens Narutos pants, "When you killed my brother you didn't think of the consequences. Did you?" Yamioshi laughs and starts jerking Narutos length, much to Yamioshi's enjoyment and Narutos disgust his body gets hard.

"Did you like it when my brother raped you Uzumaki? You like how I remind you of him, you fucking whore!"

Suddenly Naruto is thrown into the past, that third to last mission where he hadn't told Sasuke how dangerous it was because it wasn't supposed to be dangerous.

Walking into the Earth Village with the scroll for their medical unit he was only expecting a quick and happy mission, like most class d missions. After finding the medical team, they quickly thanked him and offered him a drink before he leaves. Politely accepting the offer he followed the team to the local Inn known for their lavish drinks and earthly teas made from all sorts of herbs and flowers.

It was so nice, experiencing the different drinks, but he didn't notice the man standing out from the group, he seemed nice enough though and so when he offered Naruto a drink he kindly accepted once more. They are friends to the Earth Village so Naruto wasn't thinking anything could or would go wrong. But after taking a few sips of the drink he accepted from the man he knew something was wrong.

Waking up he found himself on a bed, the man from before thrusting inside of him over and over, laughing in his face. Shocked he tries as hard as he can to get away but the man over powers him, and the drink that made him drowsy still affecting him only now he was awake. The grey haired man smirks and flips Naruto over spanking him and riding him. Naruto cries and finally Kyuubi woken to the distress of his body becomes enraged.

When Naruto finally came too he was still naked, but blood was all over, body parts from his rapist strewn around the room. Not knowing what else to do he picked up his clothes and flees, finding the nearest river, washing up and taking an extra day of travel on his way back to Konoha to block his memories.

Naruto snaps back to reality to find Yamioshi unbuckling his trousers, "NO!" Naruto stands up and quickly snaps his foot to Yamioshis face knocking him to the ground. Naruto quickly tucks himself in and runs out the door and down the hall and up to Tsunades office.

Sasuke resigned himself to helping Tsunade with paperwork, which was what he did when trying to gain back her trust when he came back so he was pretty used to it. What he wasn't used to is Naruto bursting into Tsunades office with tears streaming down his face, his eyes flashing with fear and rage.

He immediately stalks over, "What did he do?" He holds Narutos shoulders for fear he would drop on the floor dead. He looks dead. "Naruto!"

Naruto snaps out of it and looks at Sasuke then at Tsunade who's by his side as well.

"That man, he tried… rape." He shakes, not knowing why he was admitting this. It's shameful and embarrassing. "I…"

"He's dead."

He hears Tsunade and Sasuke say in unison. Tsunade nods at Sasuke who pulls his bird mask over his face and hops out the window already tracking Yamioshi's trail.

"Naruto, where did he touch you? Are you hurt?" Tsunade approaches Naruto and puts her hand on him, he leans into her and hugs her really wishing for someone, a mother…

"Oh Naruto." She whispers and hopes Sasuke doesn't go easy.

In the woods is the running figure of a man stumbling and clawing his way through the thick nest of bushes, weaving through the trees. Branches scratching the figures face his glasses skewed and suddenly tripping over a raised trunk.

A sound of a bird is heard above, he looks up and notices a tall dark mass standing in the tree looking down at him. Suddenly the man is in front of him, his sword drawn and his stance forward, his sword almost touching the fallen man.

"You are going to die a horrible death in a couple minutes, and you know why you are. Usually I give this moment for my enemies to say their prayers, write their loved ones letters and even call for backup. But you… You get nothing." The ninja chuckles and a sharp glint of sword flashes before the mans eyes, a loud tormented cry screeches throughout the Konoha forest.

Sasuke flicks his sword then wipes the blood off. He went for the obvious body part of Yamioshi that every man and male cherishes, then he took away the hands that touched his beloved. He got a little creative in the end, using his sword to gouge the mans eyes out like most birds do to animals when defending themselves.

He rushed back to Tsunades office to her sitting behind her desk, looking around frantically he asks, "Where's Naruto?" Tsunade stares at him. "At home."

Sasuke runs all the way to their apartment to find Naruto in the bathroom throwing up, "Naruto?" He rubs the blonds back aching to comfort him and take all the pain away.

"I'll get you better clothes." Sasuke rubs his back one last time before going into Naruto's dresser to get him his pajamas the kid needed some R&R and he highly doubted Naruto wanted to do that in the clothes he was just molested in.

He was going to push the dresser drawer back in when he noticed the black box hidden slightly beneath another shirt. He looks over to the bathroom and hears Naruto get sick again. He quickly opens the box, his eyes widen in surprise and hears the toilet flush. With ninja reflexes he pushes the clothes around, closes the dresser and shoves the box under the bed for hiding then walks over to the bathroom as Naruto walks out.

"Here Naruto, let me help you change." He says softly looking at Naruto with concern. The blond angel shakes his head and sits on the bed. "Come on Naruto."

Naruto lets Sasuke slowly strip him and put on his orange pajamas then tucks him into bed. Sasuke crawls into bed after changing himself and hugs Naruto tightly whispering words of encouragement before drifting off to sleep.

For the next week Naruto didn't talk much, didn't go anywhere except from room to room in the apartment. He didn't go talk to Tsunade instead she had to come over to check on him. Physically he was fine, but mentally he wasn't all there. After remembering what really happened on that mission he decided to forget and only to have his supposed counselor try and rape him, it's just too much. Naruto just needs time to sort out his thoughts and wonder if his body is still innocent, still clean.

Naruto tried to clean himself more than usual. Trying to remain calm about the situation was hard. Sasuke knocking on the door after an hour of the shower running, soon it was an hour and a half. Sasuke had to get into the shower with Naruto and coax him out.

Sasuke sighs, "You are not dirty Naruto."

"You don't understand Sasuke!" Naruto shakes his head and cries out clenching his hair. "It wasn't him, he didn't rape me! It was his brother, my mission in Earth village. I," Naruto chokes. "I was stupid and accepted drinks from some medics, I thought this one guy was and turned out he was a fucking weirdo! Who fucking fucked me! How can you touch someone like me who was touched by some fucking touch hole?" Naruto yells in anger and pushes their kitchen table over.

Sasuke tackles Naruto into their bedroom and pushes him on the bed, pressing his lips against his and deeping the kiss by shoving his tongue into Narutos mouth. Naruto gently pushes away but Sasuke holds onto him by his collar.

"I love you Naruto. I don't care what happens and if… if you don't want me to be with you because you think you're 'dirty' then… I guess you can't be with me because I'm 'dirty' too."

Naruto snaps his gaze up at Sasuke, noticing the tears and torment inside his eyes.

"Sasuke-"

Sasuke looks away, "I never told you because,"

"What did Orochimaru do?" Narutos hands clench and Sasuke looks at him.

"Naruto, do you still love me?"

"Yes Sasuke, I do with all my heart." With that being all Sasuke needed he leans in and kisses Naruto slow and passionate.

Sasuke wakes up to the sound of yelling, he bolts out of bed and looks around. He thought perhaps Naruto had a nightmare or someone broke in. Kunai in hand he's prepared for the worst but sets it down when he realizes its much worse than he thought. Naruto found his missing stash.

"Sasuke, where is it? What did you do?" Naruto storms up to him, Sasuke looks around and notices Naruto's dresser torn apart, things a skewed. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke looks at Naruto and keeps his face calm, at first he had no idea but then he remembered the pills. Narutos sudden nervous and sweaty body swayed and moaned as if in pain, "Sasuke a box, have you seen my box!"

"What's in it? I never saw the box Naruto." Sasuke says nonchalantly and walks into the kitchen.

Naruto growls and pushes Sasuke against the wall. "You know! You're lying, tell me! You have no right to hide it from me! Where is it?" Naruto punches Sasuke in the face, he needs his drugs and this bastard!

Sasuke fights back and gets Naruto into a hold, forcing Narutos hands behind his back and onto his knees. "How dare you Naruto, I care about you! You don't need drugs and right now I don't think it's the best thing for you! You really want to be forced to quit Anbu? Tsunade will throw you into a rehabilitation center so fast your head will spin! This isn't you! You don't need drugs to get over this depression, you don't need it to get over what happened-"

"Don't say anymore about that! I don't want to remember! What else do I have to help me sleep at night Sasuke? I can't sleep! I keep waking up feeling as though he's going to rape me as soon as I do! I want to stay asleep, drugs keep me calm, they help me sleep, they help me forget and feel good! What's so wrong about that Sasuke? Tsunade has her Sake, Choji has his food, Shikamaru has his cigarettes!"

Sasuke slams Naruto into the wall to get him to stop talking, "I have you Naruto!" He says his voice breaking and tears running down his face. Naruto stops himself from retorting, his own throat closing up. "So," Sasuke sobs, "Why can't you have me too? You helped me! Is it so bad and wrong I try and help you too!" As fast as it came his tears are gone and an angry growl rips from Sasuke throat. "Answer me Naruto!"

Naruto sobs and holds onto Sasuke, "Will you help me? You promise?" Naruto puts his head into Sasukes shoulder feeling Sasuke nod. "Yeah Snake, I'll help you."

Naruto sniffs and wipes his eyes, the look of determination that the old Naruto had finally shining through. "I want to flush the pills, Sasuke."

Sasuke nods and pulls the box from under the bed. Naruto lets out a laugh, obviously humored by the simple hiding spot he forgot to bother checking. They go into the bathroom and open the box. Sasuke opens the first bottle and hands it to Naruto who pours the remaining pills into the toilet and flushes. They continue with the next four bottles. The last bottle Naruto looks at, his sleeping pills.

"Will you do the honors Sasuke?"

Sasuke looks at the label and smiles, he takes the bottle responding, "I mine as well seeing as how I'm going to be helping you sleep every night." Naruto chuckles.

Sasuke pours the blue pills into the toilet and flushes them then leads Naruto into the bedroom.

"Naruto, if I'm gonna get you tired I think we should start now," He kisses and rubs against Naruto, "Don't you think, Snake?"

"Mhm, I love you so much," Naruto replies and kisses Sasuke up his neck lightly biting him. "But I thought I was Bird?"

"Yeah, but I just found out birds eat snakes."

They chuckle into each others hot mouths.

Edit A/N: Thank you so much to those who have favorited, and reviewed this! Please Review! They fill me with joy!


End file.
